


Interrogation

by casesandcapitals



Series: The AU AU [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, seriously," Jet said. "Someone tell me what's going on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

The room was silent apart from Kobra's heavy breathing and Frank's muttered _fuck_.  
After what felt like an age, Jet stepped carefully forward.  
"Would someone like to tell me what's going on?" he asked calmly.  
"He's dead?" Gerard forced the words out. "How... how did he die?"  
Kobra gave a short, strangled laugh. "I hoped you were really him, but... I guess you're not, huh?"  
"It's, uh, a little complicated."  
"Okay, seriously," Jet said. "Someone tell me what's going on."  
"These two showed up at the Nest a few weeks back, green as anything," Kobra said. "I helped them buy food at a fair price because he-" Kobra pointed at Gerard, "-looks exactly like my older brother. But my brother died when we were escaping Battery City."  
"But," Jet hesitated, looking to Gerard, "you're not his brother, are you?"  
"Not... not really."  
"Stop," Frank suddenly cut in. "Don't say anything else, we're fucking it up. We swore we wouldn't do anything huge, right? _This_ is huge."  
"What else are we supposed to do?" Gerard asked. "Can you think up a story they're gonna believe?"  
"You think they're gonna believe the _truth_?" Frank hissed. "Jesus, you're still fucking bleeding."  
Frank pulled the bandana from around his neck and sat down next to Gerard, pressing the fabric against his collarbone.  
"Did you really have to cut him? Fuck," Frank muttered.  
"'Droids don't bleed, I had to make sure you weren't something BLI sent out to spy on us," Kobra shrugged.  
"Like you couldn't have just asked," Frank growled. "And what the fuck is BLI anyway?"  
That was apparently the wrong thing to say, because both Kobra and Jet tensed up again. This time, Kobra reached for his gun.  
"Alright," he said. "Enough bullshit. If you can tell me my name, my brother's name, and something about him that no one else knows, I won't fucking kill you."  
Gerard looked at Frank, who just rolled his eyes and pressed harder on the bandana.  
"Fine, your name is Mikey, I'm assuming your brother's name was Gerard, because that's my name, and... I dunno, did he like to draw? Because I do. Oh, and bonus points, I'm betting you used to have shitty eyesight but got it fixed up somehow."  
Kobra holstered his gun and leaned heavily on the bureau. Jet Star was watching him closely.  
"Kobra?"  
"Yeah," Kobra nodded weakly. "Yeah, it's all true."  
"So, if you're not a 'droid," asked Jet, "what are you?"  
"Human? We're just not from... here."  
"Well yeah, I kinda pieced together that you aren't from the City and you didn't grow up in the Zones, but-" Jet said.  
"No, I mean," Gerard glanced at Frank, who just half-shrugged. "We're from a different universe," he sighed.

Kobra went downstairs to buy some water and food while Jet bandaged Gerard up and Frank washed his bandana in the bathroom sink.  
"You can't drink that water," Jet explained, "but it's good for washing blood out of things."  
Eventually they all settled around, methodically chewing and taking frequent gulps of bottled water. Once they were done eating, Frank and Gerard laid out the whole story for them.  
"And you just pressed a button, no idea what would happen?" Jet asked, astonished.  
"Man, I didn't think _anything_ was gonna happen," Gerard shook his head. "Let alone that we had randomly stumbled across inter-dimensional travel."  
"Are you sure that's what this is? A different universe?" Kobra asked.  
"Pretty sure," Frank nodded. "This isn't the only universe we've gone to."  
"Why would you come back to this one?" Kobra wondered.  
"There was a Mikey in the other universe we went to, and obviously there's one in ours," Gerard said. "We were just wondering, you know, where _we_ were."  
Jet stared hard at Gerard and Gerard swallowed.  
"You're scared that you're dead in all the other universes, aren't you?"  
"We haven't exactly seen ourselves yet," Frank said. "No one here has recognized me so far, so I'm assuming he's dead, too."  
"How many people live here?" Gerard asked. "Like, on the whole planet, not just the Zones or whatever."  
"No idea," Jet answered. "BLI isn't exactly free and easy with info like that."  
"But it's not a lot, is it?"  
Jet shook his head. "No, not as many as there used to be."  
"It would make sense then, if more people existed in our universe then in this one. People here die all the time, right?"  
Kobra and Jet both nodded.  
"Our world's full to bursting. Maybe we just have a higher survival rate."  
"Hey," Frank interrupted. "Not that this isn't an interesting and terrifying conversation or anything, but I think we're running out of time."  
"Shit," Gerard said, looking out the window at the setting sun.  
"You have a time limit?" Kobra asked.  
"We think it's about twelve hours, but we haven't been able to time it yet," Gerard said. "No time passes in our universe when we're gone."  
"Are you gonna come back here?" Kobra asked.  
Gerard hesitated. "Do you want us to?"  
Kobra shrugged again. "Could be cool, having you as part-time crew. 'Sides, it's not like we can use your car when you're not here, since it apparently vanishes too."  
"Which is another weird, unanswered question," muttered Frank.  
"We show up in a different spot each time, how would we even find you?"  
"We can hook you up with a radio and a compass probably," Jet said. "Lemme go talk to Tommy downstairs, see if he has any to sell. You got any carbons?"  
Frank and Gerard handed over all the money they had and Jet and Frank left the room.  
"Hey," Gerard said after a few seconds of awkward silence. "You know I'm not your brother, right?"  
Kobra's mouth turned up in a wry grin. "No shit, my brother was a real firebrand. A revolutionary, you know? That's why they killed him before we could get out. BLI didn't want him out here instigating the masses."  
Kobra chuckled and Gerard let himself smirk, imagining meeting the revolutionary version of himself.  
"When we come back, will you tell us about BLI and the city and everything?"  
"Sure," Kobra said. "You won't like what you hear, but I'll tell you everything you wanna know."  
"We should get going," Gerard sighed. "We need to get the car out of sight before we just vanish into thin air."  
"Good point."  
They found Jet and Frank outside, turning dials on an old suitcase radio propped up on the trunk of the car.  
"The triangulation is shotty, but I can fiddle with it next time," Jet was saying. "We'll just have to do a bigger sweep when you show up, but it should give us your location within about two miles."  
"Time to hit the road," Gerard said as the approached.  
Jet closed up the suitcase radio and Gerard unlocked the truck so they could store it.  
"When should we expect you?" Jet asked, clapping Frank on the shoulder.  
"I dunno," Gerard said, looking to Frank.  
"We might try some other places next, can't be explorers if we only go to the same places over and over," Frank grinned.  
"We'll radio you first thing though," Gerard assured them, "next time we drop in."  
Jet gave him a big smile. "Stay safe."  
"You too," Frank and Gerard answered.  
Kobra grabbed Gerard's sleeve and tugged a little. "Hey, you think of a name yet?"  
"Nope."  
"Gee and I, we had our names picked out long before we tried to leave the city," Kobra said. "I don't think he would've minded if you had his. It's the kind of name that just needs to be said, you know?"  
Gerard swallowed, nodding. "I'd be honored."  
Kobra grinned, a small brittle smile but a smile none-the-less.  
"Well then, I'll see you around, Party Poison."

Frank and Gerard drove out to the middle of nowhere and parked the car. With the headlights off the only light came from the thousands upon thousands of stars in the sky.  
"Are you gonna be alright, do you think?" Gerard asked.  
Frank shuffled a bit and Gerard almost jumped when he felt Frank set his head on his shoulder. He reached up slowly and ran a hand through the long black hair that Frank didn't have in their universe.  
"I'm not sure," Frank said eventually. "I know it was self defense, and everyone says the Dracs aren't really alive but... I dunno."  
"We can stop, you know," Gerard told him. "We don't have to do this anymore."  
"No. No, I still want to see what else is out there."  
Gerard could feel Frank turn his head to look up at the stars through the open roof.  
"As long as we have each other's backs," Frank added, "I'm not worried."  
The rings started to glow, turning warm like they were holding onto the desert heat.  
"I'm not worried either," Gerard whispered into Frank's hair.  
With a lurch they disappeared from the desert and went hurtling back to their own universe.

**Author's Note:**

> There is much more to come!  
> I'm getting the internet at my apartment soon (after two years without it) so I'll be able to post more often. I'm so glad this AU is getting a lot of love because it's quickly becoming my favorite thing to write :)


End file.
